My Egyptian Vampire Lover
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: Summary and Info is on first chapter. I hope you will like it. And soon it is christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**My Egyptian Vampire Lover**

**Prologue:**

**Set in New Moon, where Bella been left in the woods by Edward like the book said and been written as, but what if it wasn't the only thing he did there to leave her? What else had he done to her, to be so hurt and broken in two that not even her human friends or La Push friends (shape-shifters) could heal her wounds and hurting? Where does she goes to heal and start over after loss of family and friends? To Egypt, where she finds the Egyptian Coven of five at the moment, all of them except Benjamin is mated to someone?  
**

**Set 4 months after her parents death, 6 after Edward leaving and hurting her. A week after coming to Egypt.  
**

**See it all in here.  
**

**Main pairing will be Bella and Benjamin. A new and of my own mind to be Tia's mate name is Aria. Others in twilight saga is own by Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**A/N: This story is a new and a different from my other ones to write and I have had thoughts of doing this one a long time. I just needed to control what I wanted out of this story. And if it goes to fast or something is written wrongl, I gladly would like to have a beta to help me, since English isn't my first language. My other stories, I haven't written on is on hiatus or pause, for I don't how to continue them or in need of a beta to help me out. I really hope you will like this one too!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will start at the moment of where she is with Edward in the forest, and she hears him to turn then unexpectly attasck her brutally. How well read and see. and in the end of this chapter is where that she arrives Egypt or Cairo and meets the unexpected peoples.**

* * *

**My Egyptian Vampire Lover**

Part 1-

**Bella's POV**

**_Flashback of 7 hours before..._**

**_He turned around to leave, and I looked down and then suddenly I was flung up against the tree trunk behind me, with my ass in the air, and ripping sounds and my arse was suddenly chilled by the air and then the worst pain ever for a virgin to feel. He was raping me and then a fire-hot pain by my lower back, I tried to look there and saw his mouth attached to my lower back and his penis going in and out of my vagina and it was a bloody mess. Then he stopped, as I felt cold something in me and I screamed then so loud that birds flew off their nest above us. Then he stood up, and I thought, he was finished, but no I was wrong. I felt even more pain when his penis went into my ass, and it was like fire had been thrusted inside of me and it hurt alot more, since I was more dry there, and him biting me again abit higher then lower back and then he turned me, and forced the penis into my mouth and gagged me with his sperm that he released there, as he clawed at my belly, saying "I will not let monster-baby to destroy now either!" and it was too hot fire now and I screamed again so loud that I was thinking someone must hear my screams for help and pain. But then he let go of me and said "Hope you die now, plain human Isabella. I never even loved you nor are you my mate!" And he turned and I passed out there._**

**_End of flashback_**

Here I lay, still nude, bloody and crying, trying not to move for if I do then it feels like hot ironed pain rolling over my body. I guess he was right that I am just a plain and so ugly human whore now. No one would want me now.

**Sam's POV**

I was in a meeting with Paul and Jared about how long to patrol when my mate and imprint came in with tears falling down her cheeks. Even Paul and Jared looked worried, as I said. "Em, what is it, baby?"

She said sitting down. "Sam, they need you three for help to find Isabella Swan, they heard screams and crying from the woods. And when they got to Swan's house, they found Charlie, Renée and Phil dead. Bella is missing!"

We all nodded and stood up to go and look for Bella. I said. "Can you call on the elders?" She nodded with a soft smile. With a last kiss, I ran out and phazed into my wolf. Feeling the connection between our minds take hold, I said. **_"Paul, take north lead while I take east, and Jared to the others!"_**

Both of them agreed, and we ran off.

I started to near Charlie's house when I finally got a whiff of Bella's scent mixed with blood, semen and leech. I growled and howled. _**"I found her. She has been raped and beaten by that leech!**_"

Both of them swore as they said. **_"We will go and tell the elders, you take her to them!"_**

I phazed back to my human form, nearing her as she said. "NO not again. Please don't!"

I said in soft voice. "Bella, it is not him. I am Sam Uley, from La Push."

She looked at me with broken look. As I saw more of the damage, and grabbed a shirt that was bigger than herself to wear, that I had on my ankle strapped.

She thanked me softly, then as I was to pick her up, she was freaking abit. But I told her gently that I was to carry her to Sue Clearwater's house, if she knew her too. Bella nodded in relief to have someone to rely on the medical stuff soon. As she remember her parents and step-father and said in sad but expecting voice

"Dad, Mom and Phil are dead, aren't they?"

I stopped for a second slightly shocked at the statement before I said. "How did you know?"

She said, "I dreamt about it all. I know what you guys are, since Jacob told me what your stories about the cold-ones and werewolves are to each other."

I gasped, then said, "Well, since you now know then, what happened in the woods?"

She started to sob at the question. However, as we ran back to La Push, she told me from the beginning what all had happened, from the time she arrived to Forks until now.

"I should never have gotten involved when I knew it was to end like this. Stolen of my virginity and dignity by forced sex and love!"

I was to hug her in comfort, but since she was afraid to let me touch more than I already did, I didn't only gave her a small and gentle smile.

She smiled softly back, as she said "For being a this rough, big and angry man, you are really a softie to others that you don't know that well even."

grinned at her softly and thanked her for saying that. As we arrived my house, Emily came out to meet us. She gasped at the sight of Bella was looking like and tears welled up.

"Oh, Bella, who did this? What happened, sweetie?"

Even with her sobs, Emily heard Bella say to her, "Ehrm, who are you? (then saw Emily and gasped of realizing her and smiled at her softly even in her state)

Before she could respond, Bella asked if we could go inside because she was freezing, even in my arms with my temperature. So, Emily nodded her head and lead us in. Sue gasped in shock of the state Bella was in. The others too were shocked at her state. I laid her down carefully before she reached and gripped Emily's hand to have her support.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2 -

**Bella's POV **

I was laying down as Old Quil said in soft voice, which shocked me a bit for he was known for his anger showing in his voice and posture. "What happened tonight?"

I told them all the whole story again like I told Sam before and said, "Dad, Mom and Phil are all dead because I got involved with the Cullen's. I know that you bribed your son last year to go and crash the prom to break us up, but he was my first love Billy. It was hard to do it then because I was in love, but during the summer, I told him and Alice to stop dazzling me and Charlie into unwanted things, like shopping, clothes, who to be with and what to eat, stuff like that. I was in abusive relationship already then. They controlled me. And the woods were the drop!" I broke off crying as Emily wrapped me gently in her arms and hugged me, as I said,

"I am glad to have my best friend from Makah here, too!"

Emily gasped of this, that I still remembered her and myself. She held me harder.

Sue examined my everything and gave me pills to prevent pregnancy. Here I said, "Sue, he clawed at my belly to see if he could prevent it too...!" (I really hope there are no men in the room right now, because there would be NO way that a rape victim would allow an exam if there were)

All gasped as I drew my shirt up and all saw the silver-claw marks on my belly healing itself already. After the shock wore off, and Emily gave me some comfort-clothes, I rang the buree to begin the funeral preparations for my parents and to call Charlie's station.

Then I said, "I am going to go away for a while; I have to. I always wanted to go to Egypt with their stories of greatness." I said with a dreamy look, as I then turned serious and said,

"Sam, promise me that you will kill off the two nomads you are hunting for. I know who they are and what they want and why they are here too."

Sam looked at me in shock, as Old Quil said, "How do you know what the boys are?"

And I told them all of it. Jacob telling me, the conclusions and what the two nomads are and why they were here. I also showed them my bitten wrist.

When he saw it, Billy said, "How come you aren't a vampire then?"

I said, "Edward sucked the venom out like you would for a rattle snake bite. He never wanted the same thing that I wanted; that I still do. My reason, before anyone interrupts or phazes, is that I always felt out of step and not so human. When I met the Cullens, I knew what my dreams of my own future meant. I am meant to become a vampire. I will have great powers and very good control of my feeding. I will never hunt humans if not they are criminal and low-life. My real mate is a vampire and is in Egypt. I have no name for him, but I know I will meet him there!"

All looked shocked then nodded as Billy and Sam said, "We will allow Isabella Marie Swan to become a vampire, for her reasons sound reasonable!"

I grinned big, as Sam said, "And when you have found him and been changed, you with him and his coven or family are allowed to come and visit us on our land, Bella."

I smiled bigger with tears in my eyes and thanked them both with big smile even afterall had happened, then I leaned back into the couch with a soft moan of pain and how tired I felt at te moment.

All the others was smiling too, but was concerned when I moaned like that.

I said, "Billy, can I stay at your house until my leaving and please tell Jacob to back off, that I never liked him in that way? I only saw him as a brother or cousin, for you have been like an uncle for me, Billy." He smiled and nodded his head to do so and smiled for I saw him as an uncle for myself.

Sam and Emily took hands and Emily said.

"We can help to fix tickets and to send your stuff over to you, if you want us to."

I smiled and nodded in thanks. Emily gave me something to eat and drink and the others went home. Billy stayed to help me to his house when I was done eating. Sam was going with us. Paul was going to stay with Emily meanwhile. Jared grinned at me and left to go for his Kim. I said to say hello and have fun. He laughed at this and waved goodbye.

When we got to Billy's, I was lead to Rach's room to sleep as I stayed over here. Sam was going to my house to get the most important stuff and talk with a seller to take it over to get it sold. I fell asleep soon after he left.

And when I awoke, I was woken by a loud slam of the front door and Billy yelling,

"Jacob, give it up. She is staying here and you stay away from her. Understood?" And no answer so I stretched with a loud moan and then stood up on wiggly legs, taking support from the walls while I walked out to the kitchen. When I got there, I said, "Morning Billy!" He turned and said it too with a smile now. I said, "So he didn't take it well?"

"No, he is stubborn child, and what he wants he gets too. I hope he won't this time, not after what you been through."

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Billy." And we ate our breakfast.

We went to Sam's house and Emily hugged me in greeting. Sam hugged me too, but more carefully. And then we sat down and booked a flight 2 months from now so I had times to recover, pack my things and have a funeral at least. Billy told Sam about Jacob's reactions and Sam said that he would keep an eye on him while Billy took care of me with Sue and Emily's help. Sam went for his patrol while Paul stayed for a watch on us girls. Billy went to Old Quil's house to have an elder-meeting. I said goodbye in Quileute, shocking them all.

He said, "How?"

I said with small smile, "Sarah helped me before her unfortunate death. I am so sorry I wasn't here for her funeral." He waved it off and told me where her grave were and to go there when I was better. I promised do so before leaving.

I helped Emily with cooking and stuff, then I said, "Em, when did that happened? With the scars I mean, if I can ask you that?"

She smiled softly and told me about Leah and Sam, how he disappeared and came back with torn clothes and how he imprinted on her and that he in sheer anger, had phazed to close to her and she bore the scars from it. I told her and Sam it was neither one of their faults and to stop the blame and guilt. I only saw a beautiful woman, even with the scars she was so. Sam grinned and went off as Paul came in. He hugged me as well carefully. Then Jared and his Kim came in.

The first thing she said, "What happened to you, B?"

I was startled to see her and saying my old nickname from when we were children.

She was shocked, angry and sad about it, but hugged me to comfort me. After a while, Jared relieved Sam and went for his patrol. Kim, Emily and I had some girl-talk and Emily told me that she and Sam was trying for children, but hadn't succeeded just yet. And as I sat in my la-la- land, Emily yelled, "Bella!"

I shook my head saying, "Uh, sorry. I was in La-La Land thinking of your situation."

Both her and Kim 'oh'ed and as I told my theory of why they hadn't, that I might be right of it. Then I was followed by Paul's wolf to Black's. Before I went in, I turned to him and said, "Thanks, Paul and be careful; don't worry about imprinting. You will soon meet her!" He gave a wolfish grin at me and ran off. When I opened the door, I greeted Billy, Harry and Old Quil, and said, "Am I disturbing you in a meeting?"

Harry turned around, "No, we had it at Old Quil's. How are you today?"

I said, "Bit better, you?" All said that they were fine too, as they saw my ashen face suddenly, as I said in strange voice, "Harry, you have to be better with the food, unless you want to die in few months of a heart attack!"

All looked wide-eyed at me and Harry. But Harry promised and told me thanks and told Sue in the phone of what and why he wanted to eat more healthy stuff.

And so time went on. Jacob hadn't come back that much, still gnabbed me about having me as his, but after Sam and Billy together yelled at him to back off and I was off limits, he did so, but still in private told me the same. In the end, at a bon-fire, where Rachael now was home and heard about me and got imprinted by Paul in the end, I yelled at him in front of them all.

**_*********Flashback*********_**

_I was at the bon-fire, I love it all. Billy gave me a grin, for he was happy to see me smiling about this. I looked over to Paul and Rach, who smiled back in thanks for helping them become imprinted couples as well. Jake glared over us, but I flipped him off and sat down next to Emily and Sam. Sam gave me a quilt to warm me up if needed. I thanked him with a slight grin. As Billy began with the same stories that Jacob had told me in words and added in some stuff that he left out, I was intrigued by it. Josh and Alison, Sam's parents, were here too, I remembered them from before. I grinned at them as well they did back to me, as Old Quil took over to tell of third wife's sacrifice. _

_Then Harry stood up and said, "And now we have a third imprint. Paul Lahote and Rachael Black, welcome in to both of you!" I heard Jacob's furious growls and mutterings, so I glared at him not to destroy this too. He glared back. _

_Sam cleared his throat and said__, __"Welcome in, Rachael, to the imprints and wolf-pack!" _

_I looked up and said in Quileute again. "Welcome, sister. I, Isabella Marie Swan as an outsider and family member to Black's not by blood, I welcome Rach as my sister in this pack!" _

_And Rach grinned at me and thanked me. The elders weren't shocked to hear me talk Quileute anymore, as well the wolves (Paul, Jared, Sam and their imprints) weren't. _

_As Jacob said__'What about me and Bella's imprint then' I stood up, looked him in his face, growled menacingly, and said,_ _"I am NOT your imprint, Jacob! I never loved you in that way and never fucking will. I only EVER saw you as annoying little cousin/brother, who was too possessive to have me as yours. Well, open your god damn eyes and see that I am not and will not ever be yours!" _

_I ended with spitting in the fire, making it roar and flamed up. I turned to go back to my seat when I felt a big blow of my back of head and fell down screaming in pain. I turned to see wolf-Jacob over me, and I screamed for help and curled up, but not before he scratched my legs and belly. _

_I screamed and cried out. Paul phazed in as Sam dragged me away and Emily, Kim, Sue and Rach help to look me over and I cried to unconsciousness. Sue swore as I did so, and Sam picked me up to take me to the doc. _

_3rd Person POV_

_Sam was pissed at his pack-brother too. Jared said he would join Paul to chase Jacob 'til Sam himself could join. Sam agreed. We arrived at the clinic, and Leah and Seth met up with us and gasped of the sight. _

_Seth opened the door while Leah went to gather tools and stuff. Sam ripped the already torn clothes then he kissed Emily to go after the boys. Seth and Leah came too, and they were off. Emily and Kim began to clean the wounds from dirt, blood and possible bacteria. Then Sue took on her gloves and stitched Bella's thighs up then they took turns on Bella's stomach. When they were done, they dressed her in long (below knees) dress and waited for Bella to wake up. The boys, minus Jacob, come in 3 hours later. Bella still slept off the drugs._

_All sat tensed of what her reactions of what had happened to her would be when she awoke. _

_The Elders joined in and Old Quil said "How is she?" in a concerned voice, he had grown to like her as his own._

_When Sue was to answer, they all heard her gasp of pain and then sobs as she flung herself into nearest person, who happened to be Sam and she started to cry in Sam's arms. _

_She looked up at Sue asked in monotone, "How bad is it?" When Sue told her everything, Bella asked, "C- can you look f-for a p-pregnancy too?" _

_She ended in sobs and flinched a bit when Leah asked, "Why do you want that for?" _

_Bella whispered in her ear so only Leah could hear her and all of them saw her feral, angry look on her face as she said, "That fucking animal to a bastard! How could he?! How long, Bella?!" _

_Bella said, "Nearly a month ago, since 1 week from I came here. And I wasn't willing that time either!" Leah swore, as Sue went to yelled at her language, when Bella said to Billy, "What he did last night wasn't only thing he has done to me to hurt me, to get control over me!" _

_She was crying in her hands now, as Billy said in Quileute,__"Tell me child, in this language!"_

_"Billy, I'm sorry but Jacob raped me a month ago!" She broke off in new sobs as all turned to Billy to see a heartbroken and angry look on his face. _

_Harry said__, __"Billy what did she say?" _

_Bella was the one that answered. "Jacob raped me for not answering back on his advance of having me as his!" _

_Everyone gasped and Sue did a new check-up. When she was done, she said,__"You are not pregnant, but some damages are there. However, they will not affect the ability to become pregnant if you still want to be a mother soon!" _

_Bella nodded in relief; they all did so. Sam called in for a meeting without Jacob there. Bella joined in for she was a pack member even without being an imprint or wolf.__They agreed to take Jacob off this land and abandoned him when she left for Egypt. Bella agreed too. Sam let her to move into his house for last weeks**.**_

_**************End Of**_** _Flashback_**************

**Bella's POV**

I sat here on the plane to Egypt. I was to be picked up by Amun, Tia, Aria, Benjamin and Kebi to be lead to my house I bought there. Not knowing that these were vampires and one of them was my mate. The plane landed smoothly, safely and on time. I went to gather my luggage. Sam had told me when I was settled in to call him and that he also was sending my own stuff on cargo-plane after me.

I went to the hall and saw a sign saying 'Bella Swan', so I went for it and saw 5 vampires there with red eyes and gasped because of it, but shook my head and went Over. When I reached the small coven, I said, "Hello, I am Bella Swan."

The much older looking man said, "Hello, I am Amun and this is my wife, Kebi." Then he pointed out the others in turn. "Our children; Ari, Tia and Benjamin."

I only turned to say hey, but when I locked eyes with Benjamin, I spoke in Arabian, shocking them all. "You are my mate from my dreams!" Then fainted back into Amun's unexpected arms, tensed abit before losing it.

**Third's POV;**

Amun let Kebi, his mate and wife to take her and felt how much lighter she was to expect from a human girl. They went outside to their parked car, after hauling Bella inside and laid her across Ben, Tia and Ari's legs, they took of towards their home. All was worried for her health and why to faint there.

* * *

so how was that? thank Speklez, whose name is the same here and read hers as well. She was my great helper to fix this up. I hope you will enjoy as well! thanks and review more for next time.


End file.
